The histology core laboratory will be responsible for producing high- quality, uniform sectioned and stained, histologic slides of tissues from rodents and wildlife species in support of projects 1, 2, and 5. The University of Florida Interdisciplinary Center for Biotechnology Research (ICBR) has agreed to furnish funds to provide the lab with the necessary equipment and initial supplies of consumable supplies, including a tissue processor, paraffin embedding station, rotary microtomes, flotation baths, slide warmer, slide stainer, cover slipper, microscope, and miscellaneous equipment. The laboratory will be supervised by Dr. Schoeb, a veterinary pathologist, and will be operated by an experienced histotechnician. Investigators of each project will provide fixed, trimmed tissues, from which the technician will embed in paraffin, section, and stain with hematoxylin and eosin. Basic special stains for microorganisms also will be available.